


Intimacy

by teddyfazbear



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my friends dared me to write some Vanilla Sex Ryu after I joked about it and this was born.  Tried my best to keep reader gender neutral as always.  Basically Reader has been training with Ryu for some time now and has developed feelings for him.  Hope it's not too cliche!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

 Here you were again, sharing an almost intimate moment with the man you adored- if he had a clue what intimacy was.  Moments like these were always bittersweet to you.  Of course, you wouldn’t trade your time with Ryu for anything in the world, but as time went on you had grown frustrated.  His heart and soul were always in the fight, always practicing, always seeking to improve his skill.  You were simply along for the ride.  You envied him, honestly.  As a fighter yourself, you wished you had half the dedication he had.  You often wondered what your maximum potential would be if you didn’t let your feelings get in the way.

As you sat beside him in the lush grass, you couldn’t help let your eyes wander down his body.  The top to his gi had long been discarded during the heat of the day.  You noticed the scars and bruises from all his former fights decorating his sun-kissed skin and the beads of perspiration glistening on his broad, toned form.  Did he understand how attractive he was?  Had anyone ever bothered to tell him?

You looked away, feeling a heat rising inside of you.  The thoughts you had been having about Ryu lately were plaguing you.  You loved him.  You longed for him.  You tried to tell yourself you were content with just staying his friend and sparring partner, but the part of you that wanted something more was beginning to overcome you.  As much as you enjoyed your time with Ryu, you feared soon you would have to separate yourself from him or face rejection.  Fighting was his love, and who were you to change that?

Ryu softly spoke your name, startling you out of your thought.

“Is something troubling you?”

With a weak smile, you shook your head no.  Now was not the time to dump all your emotional mumbo jumbo on him.  He nodded and looked towards the clouds.  The silence between the two of you was heavy as the sun sunk lower in the late afternoon sky.  Ryu was always a man of few words, but it felt different this time.  You looked at him again, taking notice of his face.  Ryu looked like he was deep in thought, and perhaps a little confused.  Maybe something was actually troubling him too.

“Hey…. are you okay?” you asked.  He nodded without looking at you.

Another moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

“Do you mind if I… try something with you?”

“Excuse me?” you asked, a hint of confusion in your voice.

“Long ago, I noticed Ken do something.  At the time, it seemed trivial- silly.  I asked him about it and it only made less sense.  He told me one day I’d understand it- when the time was right.  Now I think I understand, I just want to know for sure.”

“Okay,” you said, starting to stand up.  You just assumed it was a fighting technique.  Ryu touched your arm to stop you from getting up.  Kneeling beside him, you looked into his eyes, observing a softer look that you’d never seen from him before.  He reached for your face, rough hands gently landing on your cheeks.  He brought his own face closer to yours.  Your noses were basically touching at this point.  He took a deep breath and then planted his lips on yours.

It took you a moment to process what was happening.  Eyes wide open, you looked straight forward at Ryu then down at the attempt of a kiss.  You closed your eyes and threw your arms around him, encouraging him that what he was doing was alright.  You parted your lips, and he mimicked your actions- making the kiss less stiff.  You lightly ran your tongue across his lip, earning a soft moan from the fighter before he pulled away.  His face was flushed and he didn’t make eye contact with you.

“Did that help?” you asked him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

“I- I don’t know what to do now,” he said.

“What do you feel like doing?”  You couldn’t help but blush at how endearing it was to see him like this.

“I… don’t know, Ken didn’t mention this feeling.”

“What feeling is that?”

His face turned redder than before, and he turned further away from you, like he was humiliated.  You looked down and saw a lump in his pants that definitely wasn’t there before you two kissed.  It all made sense now.  Was Ryu actually attracted to you?  The heat from earlier rose in you again, stronger this time than ever before at the thought of your feelings being reciprocated.

“Ryu, you don’t have to be ashamed.  What you’re feeling is natural.  I could help you, if you want me to,” you said.  You paused for a moment, touching his face.  He finally looked you in the eyes again.  “I feel the same way about you.”

Silently, Ryu gave his consent.  With a nod, he sat back and got comfortable, opening his body to your advances.  You crawled around and positioned yourself in between his knees.

Your hands made their way up his thighs, stopping and resting at his pelvis.  You could see him bracing himself.  His breathing was heavy, and you hadn’t even really began to touch him yet.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with me doing this?” you asked him.

“I trust you more than anyone else,” he affirmed.  You smiled, he had never told you anything like that before and it only made the moment so much more intimate to you.

Slowly, you untied his belt and let it fall behind him.  You let your fingers hook around the waistband of his pants before pulling them down enough to expose him.  A small gasp came from him as the cool air touched this sensitive part of him.  The view you had right now was incredible.  The sight of Ryu’s erection had you wanting to gasp yourself.  A sense of pride welled up in you as you realized that it was all for you.  You wrapped a hand around him.  It was proportional to Ryu, but looked even bigger compared to your tiny hand.

You stopped for a moment.  You finally had what you wanted, literally in the palm of your hand, but now what were you going to do with it?  You always stopped yourself when your mind began to wander to dirty thoughts of your friend.  They were inappropriate for someone as virginal as Ryu.  You really ached to ride him right on the spot, but you wanted to warm him up first.  You felt a blowjob would be too extreme for him right now, and it had been so long since you gave one.  You didn’t want his first experience with anything of this nature to be a bad one.  You ran your thumb across his slick tip, deciding a hand job would be the safest route.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Ryu?” you asked.

“A few times,” he admitted.  That mental image seemed so strange to you, but you couldn’t help but feel wet at the thought of Ryu stroking himself.  You began to stroke his hard-on yourself, emulating the rhythm of your fantasy.

“When?” you questioned him further. 

“A-after a fight.”

“Does it feel good to win?” you said.  God, this was so hot.  You never in a million years imagined this would be happening.  Ryu didn’t respond, other than nods and a few grunts.  You knew he was near the edge.

You stopped.  As cruel as it seemed, you didn’t want him to cum just yet.

“I agree, I think we should both win this round,” you told him as you removed your top and tossed it to the side. “Has anyone ever taught you about the birds and the bees?”

“I…. I don’t think I’m familiar with the birds and the bees you may be referring to,” Ryu admitted.

“I figured as much,” you said. “Ken must not have told you about sex.”

Ryu shook his head no.  Surprising- you always got the vibe that his childhood friend would brag about that sort of thing.

You slid your own pants off and straddled Ryu.  With one hand on his chest, you laid him back on the grass.  You then took both his hands and brought them to your hips.

“Make sure you hold me tight.  I don’t wanna fall off,” you instructed.  He gripped your hips, and you brought your hands back to his chest.  You lined yourself up and slowly seated yourself on him.  He was huge- bigger than anyone you’ve ever been with before.  You were going to have to get accustomed to his girth, not that that was a bad thing.  You don’t know how you did it, but you managed to take every inch of him.  You took a minute to breathe and adjust, noting that Ryu had closed his eyes and was breathing even heavier than before.  You began to rise off of him, gradually, then brought yourself down again.  You repeated this action, drinking in all the gasps and moans coming from the man underneath you.  It made you even more aroused to hear a quiet guy like Ryu being so vocal.  You were grateful the two of you trained in seclusion, you could make as much noise as you pleased.  As you rode him, his body’s natural instincts began to take over.  Ryu started to thrust into you as you descended, hitting the right spot every time.  You clawed at his chest and shoulders, feeling your climax rapidly approaching as Ryu throbbed and thrust into you.  It was unreal how good he was making you feel, and by the way he was panting your name, you knew he had to be feeling the same way.  Ryu’s hands gripped your sides tighter, knuckles white from the hold he had on you.  With little to no warning, you felt him release himself inside of you.  This was just enough to set you over the edge, crying out out as your own climax came over you.  You rode out your orgasm, enjoying the last few thrusts before collapsing on Ryu’s broad chest.  You felt Ryu’s arms wrap around your body.  His embrace was so strong, you felt so safe in his arms.  The two of you just enjoyed each other’s bodies for a moment.  Not a word was exchanged, but this time it was a more comfortable silence.  Now that you had that off your chest, you felt at peace.  The sun had completely set and you almost fell asleep to the sounds of the night in the soft glow of moonlight as he held you.

“It will take a little getting used to,” he said, breaking the silence. “But I understand now.”

“Don’t worry, Ryu.  Loving is a lot like fighting.  The more you practice it, the easier it will get.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind practicing with you,” he smiled.  You leaned up to kiss him again, this time less awkwardly and more passionate than the last.  You couldn’t wait to practice with him again.


End file.
